Evanescense
by thir13enth
Summary: Complete. Inuyasha and Kikyou have been lovers for so long. They begin to fade apart, just because... InuKik
1. Chapter 1

**Ah yes, this story...**

**Short and simple plot.**

**Midori****

* * *

**

"See you tommorrow, Kikyou," Inuyasha smiled, embracing her softly. He felt warm arms embrace him back. Then he watched her cross the street on her way home, a different direction. She turned once she crossed the street and waved to him, her ebony hair billowing in the cold winter air. 

God, she was beautiful. Inuyasha waved back and walked on his way home, still not done with his journey home from school.

Kikyou looked up the sky and then turned her head down to observe the ever rising level of snow on the ground. Her face felt numb and she looked up and Inuyasha was walking. He still had around five more blocks to go, needing twelve blocks, and not just seven, like herself.

"Inuyasha," she said, opening her frozen lips.

He was seemingly deaf at the moment and apparently, did not hear her.

Kikyou quickly crossed a street, almost slipping, and crossed another to try to catch up to him. She was directly behind him, when he finally turned to look back at the sound of walking behind him.

"Kikyou?" he asked, stopping.

"It's very cold and you still have blocks to walk. You can stop and warm up at my home if you like," she suggested.

Inuyasha shook his head. "It's not that cold and I only have a few more blocks. It's okay."

"Oh really?" Kikyou grinned. "Are you sure, or are you just being polite?"

Inuyasha answered, "I'm sure."

"Typical answer. Now come; it's cold. You don't have to stay for hours with me."

Kikyou took his hand and gently walked him a few steps. Inuyasha reluctantly gave in and paced abreast her. Inuyasha looked at the ground, retracing his footsteps in the snow exactly for his own personal entertainment. Kikyou didn't mind this behavior and only chuckled twice.

The two walked over to Kikyou's home and she sat him down in the living room.

"Really, Kikyou, you don't have to--"

"I will." Kikyou rose from her seat and went over to the kitchen. She poured milk into a pot and put it over the stove, stirring it carefully. Leaving it alone, she went back into the refrigerator and got out two chocolate pieces. She placed them to the side and stirred the milk again, waiting for it to boil, but stiring so it wouldn't form curds.

Inuyasha began to smell a nice soothing smell. He wondered what she could be making for him. It certaintly smelled delicious.

Kikyou turned off the burner once the milk was boiling and poured the milk into two mugs. Then, she placed one chocolate piece into each mug. She stirred the chocolate into the boiling milk, watching the chocolate waves swirl around in the white milk. Soon, both mugs were filled with hot chocolate and she carried both to the living room, setting them on a table. She raised her own mug to her lips and sipped the sweet warm liquid. Almost instantaneously, she was warmed.

Inuyasha's matter was different however. He picked up the mug and brought it up to his lips.

"Be careful, it's--"

"HOT!" Inuyasha shouted dropping the mug onto himself and watching all the warm stuff soak his shirt and jeans. The mug didn't break and Kikyou quickly took it, placed it on the table next to her own and got him up. "Go take a shower and I'll take care of the rest, just leave your clothes outside of the bathroom.

"No, no, I'll just go home."

"You might get hypothermia," Kikyou jokingly said, though she knew it was true.

As he went to the restroom, Kikyou took a rag and washed out some chocolate that was remaining on the floor and chair. She washed Inuyasha's mug and set it aside. She stopped back at the restroom and noticed Inuyasha's wet clothes outside the door. She took them and ran them over to the washer for a quick wash, setting it to quick. After 10 minutes she tossed them into the dryer and went back to the kitchen to try again with the hot chocolate. Boiling milk again and placing another piece of chocolate in for Inuyasha, she set his mug back on the table and took his clothes out of the dryer and set them outside the bathroom.

Kikyou sipped her hot chocolate, now cooled and waited for Inuyasha to come out. Inuyasha came out, sitting back down on the chair and sipping at the fresh hot chocolate. It was as if everything was rewinded again.

The two conversed for a while and sipped their drink. When done, Inuyasha decided to leave. "Bye Kikyou, thank you for the hot chocolate."

Kikyou waved and smiled back, watching him walk home. She shut the door behind her and sighed.

* * *

**I think it's pretty slow in the beginning, but I'm not saying anything. Based on the title, you can guess what's going to happen. In case you don't know however, _evanescence _means _the act of fading away_.**

**I hope you enjoy and if you are so kind, drop a review on your way out.**

**Midori**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all reviewers.**

**Woah...I just realized what a short chapter that last one was...**

**Ashlyn C. - Thanks for the nice long review. Pleasure to be writing for you. And yes, Inuyasha is very very primitive...**

* * *

"Oh my god," Kikyou muttered to herself as she sat up suddenly, clutching her forehead. She glanced over at the digital clock that she set up next to her bed and tried to decipher the foreign-looking, blurred out red numbers on the screen. After a while of staring, she blinked and read the numbers, 932. Kikyou sat there for a long time, messaging her forehead. There was an abrupt pain, a sudden short ache in her head. She laid back down again against her pillow, her forehead crinkled and her eyes shut tight. The pain had to go away... 

Kikyou sat up again in shock and stared at the clock. What was she thinking? It was 9:32 AM and she had to get to school. She cursed to herself and quickly stood up, heading toward the bathroom.

After a while, she sat back down on her bed, all ready to go to school. She lazily grabbed her bookbag. She sat there and stared intently at the floor, concentrating on the pain in her head. She stared.

Returning to her senses, she walked on out of her home and made her way slowly to the school building.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha stared at the blackboard, filled with numbers of...math stuff. He didn't understand one thing about it, only the multiplication part. And even then, he couldn't multiply. Kikyou kept getting in his way of thought. He couldn't help but think about what happened to her. She was never late, never absent, at least during this year so far. He doubted that she would ever. But today, things were a bit different and he sensed the difference out of senses. It was humid, warm inside, while it was pretty cold outside. Maybe Kikyou got kidnapped, or...

No, she just isn't here.

Inuyasha began to argue with himself and decided to settle on the idea that she was just sick. But he changed his mind right after he saw her swoop into the classroom, shoes covered in flaky snow and she took her seat next to Inuyasha without saying a word.

Inuyasha thought that something was wrong. He decided to not say greetings to her and turned his attention back to the nonsense of numbers and letters on the board.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kikyou sat down in her assigned seat and almost fell asleep as she took out the books and pens from her bag. She looked up sleepily at Inuyasha and looked back down at her paper, seeing that he was looking at the board and didn't want to talk to her yet. She put crossed her arms on the table and turned her head sideways to sleep on her arms, staring at the numbers on the board.

Soon, she got bored and thought to talk to Inuyasha. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she didn't really feel like talking to him and concentrated on the ache in her head. She had a nice sleep, nothing happened while she was sleeping, and she didn't wake up in the middle of the night either. Why was she having a headache? And today was a pretty good day for the winter time. Still, her eyelids were falling over her eyes and she was relaxed for a quick minute before she was awakened again by the bell that signified for the class to get on to their next class.

She was about to say 'see you later' to Inuyasha, but found that he wasn't looking at her at the moment and that there was no point in saying that, for he wouldn't hear her anyway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha packed up his books and headed out the door, completely forgetting about Kikyou and he passed through the halls, searching for another one of his friends in order to spark up some more life into his day instead of being bored because Kikyou was not talking to him. That was pretty weird, for her to not talk to him. Maybe he did something that made her upset. His mind kept shifting over to yesterday, when he spilled hot chocolate all over her sofa and gave her a bit of some trouble. Maybe she was a bit upset about that.

Inuyasha walked faster to catch up to his friends, walking to the side of them and saying hey.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**After school...**

Kikyou seemed much better after school and Inuyasha went up to her, wondering why she was walking with her friends. She usually came up right to him and they walked home together. Today was a pretty strange day. Inuyasha shrugged it off and caught up with the rest of his friends, to walk home with them. He never like walking alone anyways.

Maybe Kikyou was still upset about the hot chocolate.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Kikyou walked alongside with her friends. She looked back and couldn't find Inuyasha. She realized that he hadn't talked to her for the whole day. He went along with his friends for the whole day today. And now, he wasn't here to walk with her and she was stuck with her friends for the rest of the day walking home. She hadn't talked to him for the whole day and perhaps Inuyasha was bored and decided to hang along with his friends instead of with her today. Kikyou sighed and reminded herself that there would be a tommorrow. She was quite boring today, especially since she didn't say anything at all to him today.

Stupid headache.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Next day...**

Inuyasha spotted Kikyou and shouted, "Hey!" and waved to her. He watched her stare up at him and without waving back or saying anything, she looked down. Inuyasha's smile quickly simmered, and he ran across the school court to meet her.

"Hey, Kikyou," Inuyasha said, next to her now.

Kikyou was still in a pretty bad mood, with her headache still there. "Inuyasha...," she said.

Inuyasha perked up his ears to hear what she had to say after a day without talking to him.

"Can you just leave me alone today? I...I'm just in a bad mood, okay? My head really hurts and I'm so tired..." Kikyou continued.

Inuyasha blinked. After a day without talking, she tells him to keep quiet and not talk?

Inuyasha walked backward and said, "Ok..." He didn't think that she had heard him however. He decided to join his friends again, just again for this day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kikyou kept worrying if her words and somehow hurt him a bit. She had said it a bit harshly, by total accident. She looked back at him, watching him walk up to his friends and pondered on whether or not she should go up and rephrase what she just said, apoligizing. It was too late, she thought, since he was already all the way across the school court and she was in much of a too tired condition to walk all the way there just to interrupt him and say what she already said before.

"Kikyou!" a voice called.

Kikyou turned around. Another person to shrug off and tell to leave her alone today?

"It's really important! Come!" her friend dragged her arm.

"I'm really tired today--"

"It's really _really _important!"

Kikyou sighed and decided to follow her friend. There was no hope in trying to tell her to leave her alone.

While Kikyou was dragged there, Inuyasha saw her, thinking that maybe she was eternally mad at him, though she wouldn't show it to him. He was sure it wasn't just the hot chocolate. Maybe it was something else. He didn't remember anything else that happened...

* * *

**Slow chapter...**

**Okay, then readers...that's all for now.**

**-Midori**


	3. Chapter 3

**Crap.**

**I finally got to get on the computer.**

**Oh and Ashely C. you are right about the whole "get updating" thing. It's true, I'm slacking off but bear with me! Thanks for another one of your whole long reviews and it's nice to know that you are sacrificing yourself just to read this...what-I-call-crap. But still, I have to get to my other story, Triangles, and so I'm going to make this chapter really quick. And by the way, you can just call me Midori.**

**-Midori Fujiwara**

**

* * *

**

**Oh damn, my head just went blank right when I was going to type. I feel like banging my head on the wall. But I'm afraid that the wall might break. (It's true that Japanese walls are thinner yet stronger. But my head is strong_est_.)**

**Remember! Argh...**

**

* * *

**

Kikyou never again even saw or spoke to Inuyasha anymore for the next week. It was as if he was totally ignoring. And so, instead of ruining their relation even more by speaking to him about it, she decided to do the same and not talk as well.

But inside, she really wondered whether it was the right choice or not.

It was math again and Kikyou once again had the horrors of sitting next to Inuyasha. Normally she would be happy, but all this time she never enjoyed being a second with him though she loved him so.

It wasn't until lunch time until she found out why.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha wanted to talk to Kikyou, ask her why she ignored him. He forced himself to keep his mouth shut, as he painfully remembered the day before when she told him to just leave her alone.

In fact, during lunch, he couldn't hold it in any longer and he sat by his friends and asked them, "Do you guys know what's wrong with Kikyou?"

His friends had no response and only asked him, "Aren't you her boyfriend?"

Inuyasha was speechless. "I know but...somethings wrong with her. It's really annoying. She's so secretive at times. I feel like I want to scream at her but I can't."

"Then just scream at her."

"No...I can't do that."

"It looks like you guys are breaking up, just leave it and break up. If you don't do so sooner, you'll suffer more. If you are really that scared to do it, you can always call one of us to stand by you...away a bit."

"No, forget it. I'm just going to deal with the fact that she's annoying and soon she'll get over it."

"She might be dumping you."

Realization sparked into Inuyasha's eyes. "You think so?" But Inuyasha was biting his lip in the fact that she might.

"Yeah...so just dump her."

Their little meeting went on and never once they noticed a girl overhearing their conversation. Even if they did, they had no idea that this girl was going to tell Kikyou everything.

Everything.

* * *

"So then he's like, 'yeah, she is?'. And then _he _says that he dumped you then as well...and just because you're annoying like that."

Kikyou stared at her friend, wondering if it was truth or lie.

It was probably truth.

* * *

**Hmmm...**

**Reminds me of the game 'Telephone'.**

**Anyways, I am not going to be on so often anymore so don't expect very quick...um, what...oh yeah, chapter posting. Sorry...**

-**Midori Fujiwara**


	4. Chapter 4

**So...well I got on quick now, after reading some nice reviews and here is the dramatic ending...**

**-Midori Fujiwara

* * *

**

**Three days after...**

Everyday was a step of torture. Every class, every night, everyday was filled with thoughts about Inuyasha. She began to hate him, but she knew she couldn't possibly.

What had she done to him? She thought about how he suddenly started hanging out with his friends more often than normal.

Perhaps he was gay now?

And didn't have the guts to tell her?

She was walking in the halls to get to English, her head down, legs fast, and dodging every human body. She quickly swerved around some girl and her narrow range of view bumped her into another person.

She looked to say 'Sorry', but her voice cracked when she saw Inuyasha's face. She looked down, and walked past him.

She didn't look back.

* * *

Inuyasha was still recovering from the eyes that Kikyou had given him. The look wasn't exactly hatred, or sadness. It was almost a neutral look but Inuyasha had caught a second of something else. 

Was it disgust?

Maybe his friends were right.

Kikyou was dumping him over a cup of hot chocolate.

Amazing.

But it couldn't have just been hot chocolate. It could have been the time he pushed her down and sprained her ankle. It could have been the time he was over-kissing her. Maybe she thought he was using her. Maybe she was having an affair with someone else. Maybe it was because she never did like him.

Inuyasha had to know.

He felt like talking to her. But no man had the guts to ask their girlfriend if she dumped him yet or not. But he needed to talk to her. Any way now would be okay. He could write a note. But that idea was sounding stupider by the minute.

He stared over at one of the girls he had seen talking to Kikyou once before.

Of course, just ask someone else. What other easier way was there? What other possible method could he use other than asking one of her friends. She had ought to tell something to her friends, right?

But what exactly should he start the conversation with? With a 'hi' or an interesting question that would eventually lead to Kikyou. Or should he just pretend he was doing a survery, 'realize' that she was Kikyou's friend, and then ask? Or should he just let it go, because her friend just might hate him as well? Should he even bump into her to start the talking?

Inuyasha watched as his chance of communication passed as he walked right past Kikyou's friend.

But he looked back and caught up with her.

"You're Kikyou's friend, correct?" he asked suddenly. He immediately knew he made a bad mistake. He shouldn't have just asked directly.

"Yeah why?" she said, scanning him in the same manner Kikyou had done when she bumped into him.

Disgust.

"Is she...okay?"

"Yeah, except for the fact that you dumped her," the friend spat disgustedly, and quickly walked off.

Shit, he thought dejectedly. Now the whole school was against him.

Her friend said that he had dumped her. Inuyasha in no way had dumped Kikyou. How...?

How did this happen?

* * *

Kikyou was pondering on thoughts when a note paper flied on her desk.

Quickly, she picked it up and opened it.

"I bumped into _him _on the way here," it wrote. "He asked if you were okay and asked like he was innocent or something. I told him that you were okay, except that he dumped you, and I walked off. Showed him right?"

Kikyou could replay the scene in her head, and say Inuyasha's anguished face when her friend would say that.

Acting innocent...

Kikyou crumpled up the paper and threw it to the garbage from her seat, and watched as the ball of paper made it straight into the garbage.

* * *

Inuyasha suddenly understood what had happened. She thought he had dumped her somehow, when he thought that _she _had dumped him over some hot cocoa.

But that couldn't be it. How had she got the fact that he had 'dumped' her?

Why?

He stared at his history teacher writing stuff on the board, not really thinking about anything.

Only thinking about the past.

* * *

**And in conclusion...**

Although both knew that neither had dumped them, they had no intention of speaking to each other ever again. And as the fact of dumping really did seem to be true to the rest of the school, that strengthened the wall between them even more.

And so commence the act of evanescence.

* * *

**I know that was an abrupt ending but it had to be that way okay?**

**I'm not so sure about a sequel but I'll think about it.**

**Thanks to all reviewers and hope to see you around some other time, readers.**

**-Midori Fujiwara**


End file.
